


Vid: The Scientist

by shirasade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fanvids, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Nobody said it was easyNo one ever said it would be this hardOh, take me back to the start-The Scientist





	

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got this idea stuck in my head and simply had to do it.

**Music** : The Scientist, acoustic Coldplay cover by Kina Grannis, Tyler Ward & Lindsay Stirling (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0qTOHnfs-M))

  
**Download** : [.mp4 in .zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/the100_scientist.zip) (260mb)

 **Voiceover** : But we need each other, Bellamy.


End file.
